un nuevo heroe
by esperanzaoscura
Summary: despues de la tormenta viene la calma o no?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola amigos esta historia me hizo luego de que me llamaste un poste encima: esta historia me ha inspirado ya tengo la segunda si veo que es muy aceptado o como lo que está pasando en la tarde espero que les guste

COMENSAMOS  
Todo está oscuro no puede ver nada como es que así es como la verdad es que todo comenzó con el final de la guerra en el último minuto. acabar con trihexa y hacer de su poder al final pensé que era feliz con mis chicas paz y tranquilidad pero no al pasar el tiempo las chicas me llamaba olvidar por un demonio de nombre Marcus estaba devastado todo lo que hice por ellas y así me pagan no lo creía no solo eso todos los tiempos como los mejores de todos los líderes de cada facción así poco a poco se olvidaron de mi  
Bueno, no todos se quedaron atrás conmigo, ella me siguió con la odia pervertida, no me dejo al ver que las mujeres nos dejaron usar el edegan para expulsar las piezas y los largarnos, todo bien, una vez que alcanzamos la mayoría de edad, ella, nos, casamos, era, hermosa, ese, día y más en la noche ella la vez más tiempo en su vida y en su vida útil al ser demonios, tardaron más en revisar que un médico, los descubrimos, estaba embarazada, yo, como nunca, me había dicho que era más difícil de matar que el demonio lo valió a los 9 meses nació mis princesas de nombre shiro (no juego no vida) kula (KOF) mis gatitas dragón jajajajajajaja fueron los mejores días hasta que paso unos 5 años había pasado ella fue una búsqueda a la escuela pero al ver que no regresaba a la búsqueda y descubrió que no apareciendo concentrándome en la marca la noche en la que estaba enterrado salvando pero no pude solo me dijo que había sido Marcus y que se había llevado a las niñas en ira desenfrenada fui al inframundo para enterarme que Marcus había ido a las tres facciones pero quería más poder y ya que poseía grandes poderes como botsgear, divine dividing que me dejo vali para derrotar a trihexa el edegan los tres tipos de magia asesino de diferentes elementos, el haki que todavía estoy controlando el anithalion maker y el verdadero sacregerd que le bastante a esos imbéciles bueno entre otras cosas por ejemplo haki que todavía estoy controlando el anithalion maker y el verdadero sacregerd que le bastante a esos imbéciles bueno entre otras cosas

Marcus pensó que al ser olvidado y matar a la única chica a mi lado y amenazarme con mis hijas sería fácil derrotarme pero no fue tan fácil de matar como el ataque con todo incluido mando a los dos dioses dragón pero eso no sirvió de mucho para salvarlo el poder que puede llegar a un nivel de poder superando los poderes de todos ellos y destruyendo a esa dimensión ya no tiene los líderes de las capacidades de las chicas de big red agarrando del cuello a Marcus usando el edegan para saber dónde están mis princesas al saber lo que hicieron y fueron por ellas las encontré en los calabozos de los gremori Hay estaban las dos con miedo que les quito al ver las abrace y a pero en ese momento vi una luz que empezaba a cubrir todo supuse que launa dimensión que se puede destruir así que usa todo el poder que nos cubrimos en un escudo para oscuridad

Dimensión my hero academia

Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad los civiles yendo a su trabajo los héroes ayudando a las personas nada malo pasaría hasta que todo se arregló temblar el cielo se oscureció de repente y hubo una explosión en las afueras de la ciudad fue tan fuerte que destruyó los vidrios y agrietó los muros varios héroes llegaron a donde fue la explosión para descubrir un gran círculo como si un gran meteoro hubiese caído pero es solo al medio encontrado a tres personas un niño y las niñas pero al muchacho esta todo herido sin pensar los intentos para separar para que los niños lo llevan al hospital pero el niño no está a la altura de las niñas así que se los llevaron a si  
DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL  
Un cuarto estaba solo y las niñas pero el comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital pero al mismo tiempo las otras personas no sentían ni una familiar pero se sentían diferentes el lugar no se sentía como el mundo humano o el inframundo ni las personas eran igual era raro hasta que sentí como se acercaban a las presentes dos que podían que las llamaban aunque eran algo que llamaban la atención los otros dos eran más Otro mientras que el otro se sentó varias veces en el lugar como varias personas en un lugar abrió la puerta y entraron como supuse cuatro sujetos dos policías por su uniforme un rubio musculoso con una gran sonrisa que me daban ganas de quitarse la mujer y una  
Issei-una rata?  
Nedzu- que bien me despertó y me llamo nedzu y él es all might se pueden retirar -mientras las policías se iban  
Issei-yo me llamo issei y las niñas son shiro y kula-apuntado respectivamente-y creo que un sable a qué vienen-  
All might - en serio- dijo el rubio baboso  
Issei-si pero ai que ser igualitario responde y ustedes responden- "y si no utilizo el edegan para ver sus mentes  
Nedzu-okey es justo empieza-  
Issei-okey yo no soy de este mundo  
Siempre conviene tener una vida no quería tener problemas aquí y como dice el dicho que empiece el juego  
ahora unas preguntas quieren que toga sea buena o siga mala que los acepto sugerencia y qujas pero no insultos por favor bueno nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado unos meses después de contarles mi historia ellos no me creyeron pero les mostré mis habilidades y tuvieron que aceptarme y ellos me contaron de su mundo existían los poderes o koseis como ellos los llamaban la mayoría los tenían y podian ser los más ridículos hasta los más poderosos una vez acabado tuvieron que llevarme con el presidente y con los ministros entre algunos héroes se hiso una junta especial al igual que con los héroes no creyeron nada pero hiso lo mismo que con ellos y lo aceptaron pero se preocuparon que tal vez venía a conquistarlos pero aclare todo y me creyeron ya que veían como hablaba con odio sobre mis "compañeros" y acepte volver ser un héroe y ahora estamos en eso hasta

Endeavor-por favor se ve que es un debilucho-me veía con desprecio la flamita que estaba sentado pero asusto a mis niñas que estaban a mis lados en medio del tribunal haciendo que le diera una mirada de muerte que funciono ya que lo vi temblar pero se logró recomponerse

Issei- te puedo jurar que soy más fuerte que tu cerillo-

Endeavor- QUE DIJISTE IMBECIL-

Presidente-ya tranquilos aquí no se peleara y se hará lo que decidimos será un héroe y punto-dijo con voz fuerte haciendo que todos se calmaran

Issei-"estúpido cerillo jejeje ya se"-

Draig-"lo harás compañero "-

Albion-" yo digo que si así le bajas los humos"-me dijeron mentalmente

Issei-oye flamita- me vio con odio y solo le sonreí-te reto para ver quién es más fuerte-

Endeavor-acepto-vi que el presidente iba a decir algo pero vi nedzu le dijo algo en voz baja en su oído

Nadie más oyó solo yo le había dicho que podrían ver más de mis habilidades

DESPUES

En un estadio (la que se ocupa para los juegos)no había personas solo los que estábamos en el juicio mis niñas estaban entre ellos con nedzu en el regazo de kula mientras esta la acariciaban ya estábamos en la plataforma que había creado un héroe creo que se llamaba cementoss yo solo pensé en serio bueno enfrente de mi estaba llamitas viéndome con odio

El presidente se levantó de su asiento en el palco privado y con un micrófono dio el inicio de la pelea viendo como Endeavor soltó un puñetazo desde su lugar creando un torrente de llamaradas dirigiéndose a mi yo solo lo espere con los brazos cruzados cuando choco conmigo

Endeavor-jajajajajajaja no que eras el mejor solo eres un don nadie-y se empezó a dar la vuelta

PALCO

Todos estaban confundidos esperaban algo más emociónate antes que alguien dijera algo oyeron la voz de una de la niñas

Shiro-nunca debe confiarse -dijo monotamente mientras kula asentía enérgicamente con nedzu aun en su regazo

Pelea

-oye- parando a Endeavor antes de salir volteo con los ojos abiertos pero antes de terminar de voltear recibió un golpe en su estómago mandando lo a volar haciendo que traspasara el muro saliendo de estadio y todavía avanzo varios metros más quedando tendido en suelo totalmente inconsciente en la plataforma estaba issei en el lugar donde estaba Endeavor con su puño adelante nadie vio que hiso solo all might pero con mucho trabajo solo vio una mancha moverse

Issei-y que opinan- dijo con una sonrisa no mala si no como si había hecho una travesura

Después de eso una ancianita creo recorvery girls sano a Endeavor una vez hecho y ver con qué facilidad derrote a Endeavor me dieron su lugar como el 2 héroe más fuerte bajando a Endeavor a tercero y así sucesivamente algo que no le gusto pero se tragó su enojo me presentaron al público mi traje de héroe era mi armadura de sacread gear como podía combinar los poderes de draig y albion mi armadura era la combinación de los dos así empezó mi trabajo de héroe como el emperador dragón decidí mudarme e unos departamentos para vivir ganaba mucho dinero como héroe y tenía joyas y oro en mi dimensión de bolsillo y yo podía crear cualquier cosa con el poder del sueño pero aun así decidí vivir allí cualquier pensaría que sería un problema ya que los villanos podrían tender una trampa pero yo ya había puesto unas runas alrededor del edificio y a mis hijas también decidí unirme a una agencia de héroe no es tan famosa o era ya que tener al segundo mejor héroe cambio eso pero bueno decidí entrenar a mis hijas en su poder a kula le gusta más los poderes basados en hielo así que le enseñe las magia slayer e ice maker entre otras cosa a shiro le llamo más la atención los poderes de la luz y sombra así que hice lo mismo conocí a una vecina se llamaba inko muy guapa tengo que admitirlo y a su hijo midoriya con el gran sueño de ser un héroe como all might fue gracioso cuando aparecí ante ellos ya que tener de vecino a mi jajajajaja inko se desmayó y su hijo no se lo podía creer después de un rato de estar quieto dio un grito que despertó a su mama salió corriendo creo a su cuarto mientras ayudaba a su mama a levantarse y quitarle el susto el regreso con un cuaderno y pedirme un autógrafo lo que le di con una sonrisa les presente a mis hijas y se pusieron a jugar entre ellos vi al niño nervioso pero el pasar el tiempo se le paso mientras que inko y yo nos poníamos a charlar y tomar un poco de té y decidí inscribir a mis niñas a la misma escuela que izuku ya que vi que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos

ESCUELA

-bueno niños hoy llegan nuevas estudiantes preséntense por favor-pidió con amabilidad la profesora del kínder Al grupo de niños de 5 años probablemente enfrente de ellos había dos niñas peliblanca una con mucha energía y gran sonrisa(kula) y la otra con una mirada aburrida (shiro)(sus apariencia son las mismas solo que más niñas creo ya de por si son lolis bueno tienen 5 años en mi historia entendido y pónganle los uniformes del kínder de izuku Kula-(muy alegre)hola soy kula hyodon me gusta el helado el invierno bueno las cosas fría también cantar y bailar no me gusta mucho el calor ahora tu-le dijo a su hermana Shiro-(muy aburrida y con cara de fastidio)-soy shiro-mientras los alumnos esperaban más pero al ver que no iba a decir más les salió una gotas de sudor a todos Kula-por favor hermana bueno ella es shiro hyodon y le gusta dibujar y escribir es algo reservada a sí que perdónenla- Maestra-okey alguien quiere preguntarle algo -

Niña-son hijas del emperador-pregunto emocionadas las gemelas sabían que preguntarían eso ya que tienen el mismo apellido así que se prepararon para lo siguiente

Gemelas-si- y empezó el caos

El tiempo que estuvieron en el kínder se hicieron muy popular para disgusto de katsuki ya que él tenía que ser el mejor pero ellas no tenían amigos ya que ellas sabían que se acercaban por su padre y no necesitaban sus habilidades sensoras de emociones para saberlo así que el único amigo de ellas era izuku alejándolo de katsuki ya que ellas veían que era malo y no querían saber que pasaría en su futuro paso el tiempo los niños se hicieron inseparables y sus papas se conocían mas así surgió el amor entre inko e issei decidieron casarse al darles la noticia a sus hijos ellos se alegraron ya que izuku veía a issei como su papa y las niñas sabían lo que le paso a su papa y quien mejor que inko para hacer feliz a su papa antes de la boda le Conte su historia ella le creyó al instante ya que lo amaba pero le costó algo lo que los dragones podían amar a más personas de ultimo acepto pero ella seria la principal y solo aceptaría quien en verdad lo amara la boda fue increíble fue la noticia del año héroes donde sea muchos periodistas fue increíble unos meses habían pasado los niños ya empezaban la primaria inko decidió llevar a izuku al doctor para ver por qué no presentaba un kosei

Médico-olvídalo nunca lo tendrás

Fue lo que le dijo algo de sus huesos de su pie pero el no puso atención solo sintió como sus hermanas lo abrazaban y veía con odio al médico que lastimo a su querido hermanito provocándole miedo regresaron a la casa que issei había comprado para que vivieran mejor el niño fue a su cuarto y se puso a ver un video mientras lo veía oyó un ruido volteo y vio a su madre aguantando las lágrimas le pregunto

Izuku-mama seré un gran héroe verdad?-le dijo con esperanza lamentablemente su madre

Inko-lo siento izuku perdona-dijo desconsolada

Izuku-"no mama lo que quería oír es"-

?-si podrás serás un gran héroe-fue lo que oyeron ellos dos voltearon y vieron a issei en la entrada inko iba a decir algo pero su marido la vio a los ojos haciendo la callar mientras de sus lados las dos niñas pasaron corriendo y abrazaron con fuerza a izuku

Izuku-lo crees papa-dijo con esperanza que no a ya oído mal

Issei-si ya que yo te entrenare pero eso si será peor que el infierno que dices mi niño- izuku lo pensó le dio miedo como lo dijo pero al ver a sus hermanas y a su mama decidió que ya era hora que él las protegería no defraudaría a su papa y tal vez el que era su héroe favorito seguiría el legado del emperador dragón

Izuku-acepto papa-

bueno espero que les gustara ya tengo un sacred gear para izuku pero que magia aparte les gustaria para el y otra vez toga sera buena o mala bueno nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos como estan otro capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste

Se ven a tres chicos corriendo por las calles de la ciudad dos peliblancas y un peli verde vestidos con su uniformes de escuela

Izuku-chicas apúrense-dijo emocionado se veía con más músculos ya no era un enclenque pero estaba en termino intermedio

Kula-espéranos tu eres el más rápido- (su estructura será igual que el juego de kof)

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar debajo de un puente del metro arriba se veía un monstro de aspecto tiburón y grande muy enojado mientras abajo habían dos héroes desutogoro y backdraft impidiendo el paso a los civiles los chicos se adelantaron la multitud mientras oían que paso y encima de ellos paso una sombra

Izuku-quien héroe es-justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas grito

Fangirls-puedes hacerlo kamui-dijeron emocionadas y se veía el héroe llegar enfrente del villano y empezó a pelear con el

Izuku-es kamui woods-

Kula tú puedes oni-chan-dijo con mucha emoción mientras su hermana levantaba un banderín con una imagen chibi de la cara del héroe tal héroe se preparada para su ataque especial

Izuku-aquí viene prisión- mientras veía al héroe sacar ramas de brazo

Kamui-de cadenas-

Los dos -lacadas vinculantes y preventivas-pero en ese momento algo paso

?-canyon cannon-y un pie gigantesco le dio al monstro todos quedaron impactados ya que nadie se lo esperaba bueno excepto nuestros tres chicos ya que habían sentido su presencia solo que golpearon la frente con su mano ya que sabían quién era

Shiro-no pudo esperarse ahora la van a regañar-increíblemente se veía igual y le dolía ya que la confundía con una niña de la nada un montón de periodistas llegaron a tomar fotos

Mt lady-hoy es mi debut mi nombre es mt lady es un placer COLAborar con ustedes-

mientras hacía una pose sexi y los periodistas sacaban más fotos cuando de repente hubo un destello cerca de la cabeza de la heroína ahora se ve una armadura con rojo y blanco con su puño hacia bajo con algo de humo y la heroína de rodillas sobándose el chichón de la cabeza que le provoco el golpe de su sempai

Issei-mt lady sé muy bien que la fama es importante para nosotros pero este asunto ya estaba controlado solo hubieras aparecido si el héroe en turno no podría hacerlo entendido -le dijo con voz seria mientras la heroína dijo que si algo triste ya que molesto a su modelo a seguir-bueno por favor retírense ya paso el caos tienen lugares a que llegar o no?-dirigiéndose al público pero especialmente a sus hijos que hicieron casos así como las demás personas

ESCUELA

Maestro-ya que están en su último año es hora de que piensen seriamente en su futuro les entregare el formulario donde deben colocar sus planes futuros pero todos ustedes tienen planeado tomar el curso de héroes cierto-mientras tiraba el formula y los estudiantes mostraban sus poderes izuku anotando algunas cosas en su cuaderno de héroe kula jugando con su celular shiro leyendo un libro que nada que ver con lo que se supone que están estudiando ahora

Todos-SSSSIIIIII-

Maestro si tienen fabulosos koseis pero usarlos en la escuela va contra las reglas

?-sensei no nos pongan a todos en el mismo grupo yo no estaré en lo más bajo con todos los demás rechazados-fue lo que dijo katsuki con sus pies en el escritorio-

Todos-NO PUEDES DECIR ESO KATSUKI-dijeron muy molestos

Katsuki-los extra no deberían hablar-dijo burlonamente

Maestro-oh si no mal recuerdo quieres ir a la secundaria U.A. cierto bakugou?-todos se impactaron izuku dejo de escribir y lo voltio a ver así como las chicas

Los tres-"por favor no"-pensaron a la vez y con mucha molestia

Katsuki-es por eso que ustedes son solamente extras-mientras saltaba y se subió a la mesa y se paró-me ha ido excelente en el simulacro de examen soy el único de la escuela que podría ingresar a U.A. definitivamente sobrepasare a all might y me convertiré en el héroe más fuerte mi nombre será escrito al tope de la lista de asalariados-antes que el maestro dijera algo se oyeron risas mejor dicho carcajadas eran de los tres hyodon

Izuku-por favor tú el mejor no me hagas reír me hago pipi jajajaja-sin parar de reír

Kula-el mejor héroe me pareciera que serias mejor un villano tu no sirves como héroe-

Shiro-el que supera a all might es izuku-dijo con una sonrisa molestando al rubio

Katsuki- cállense hijos del segundón-dijo molesto pero ellos ni caso le hicieron y solamente siguieron riendo molestándolo mas

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO

?-hhhhiiiiiiiiaaaaaa

?-un ladrón

Se ve un ser de lodo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad pegado a él había varios billetes

Ser de lodo-atrápame si puedes-

?-eh no hay héroe en los alrededores-

?-normalmente alguien aparecería de inmediato-mientras d que detrás de estas personas salía una persona esquelética y se queda viendo lo que pasaba

?-este tipo se está aprovechando del caos de esta mañana

?-hay muchas personas que no saben qué hacer con sus individualidades-

?-esto no tiene final-mientras la persona empezó a ser más grande y musculoso y hablo

Musculoso-tiene un final ¿Por qué? -mientras las personas giraban para verlo y se alegraban

DESPUES EN LA ESCUELA

Shiro-oni-chan apúrate-(habla como en el anime)le decía mientras esperaban con su hermana enfrente de su asiento mientras izuku arreglaba sus cosas en su mochila cuando iba agarrar su cuaderno de héroe alguien se lo quito era katsuki con sus guardaespaldas

Katsuki-aun no terminamos de hablar -mientras tenía en su mano el cuaderno mientras las chicas estaban tranquilas ya que sabían que su hermanito se podía defender

Extra1-katsuki que es eso-decía mientras se acercaban los dos guardaespaldas de katsuki e izuku se mostraba tranquilo

Extra2-analisis de héroes para el futuro? De verdad-mientras los dos se empezaron a reír justo en ese momento katsuki lo hico explotar pero al darse cuenta no tenía nada y la libreta lo guardaba izuku en su mochila

Izuku-katsuki no volvamos a empezar entendido tu eres débil a lado mío-lo dijo con tal tranquilidad que solo molesto más al rubio y se aventó a el mientras mini explosiones ocurrían en sus manos para que después desapareciera izuku y apareciera después atrás de él estaba izuku mientras veía a los dos extra y agarraba del cuello y se los aventó tumbándolos

Izuku-díganle al idiota que no les doy una paliza como la última vez ya que se me hace tarde-mientras salía y las chicas iban detrás de el mientras salían

Kula-oni-tan-

Izuku-que kula-

Kula-mama necesita algunas cosas para la cena papa va a llevar invitados si quiere adelántate-mientras shiro asentía

Izuku-ok pues vayan con cuidado-mientras se despedían iba tranquilo por el camino hasta que paso por debajo de un puente su haki le advirtió del peligro

Izuku-soru-desapareció justo a tiempo para evitar unos tentáculos hechos de lodo y apareció algunos metros adelante y vio un ser de lodo saliendo de la alcantarilla

Ser de lodo-me costó trabajo escapar y ahora logre encontrar una capa de invisibilidad muy interesante-

mientras se preparaba para saltar izuku se posicionaba para atacar(postura de leer) y un sus manos y piernas se tornaban de color negro metálico pero antes que pasara algo se oyó un ruido metálico mientras salía volando la tapa de la misma alcantarilla que salió el villano ambos voltearon a ver qué pasaba salía una silueta musculosa

?-ya todo está bien joven-mientras salía por completa y se paraba-estoy aquí-

El ser sin pensarlo lanzo un latigazo al sujeto pero el simplemente se agacho para esquivarlo y empezó a correr asía el ser de lodo mientras el ser seguía atacando con sus látigos pero el rubio preparo un puñetazo

?-texas smash-y con su puño creo una corriente d aire que deshizo al villano mientras izuku utilizaba chakra en sus pies para no salir volando una vez pasada la conmoción izuku no sabía que hacer tenía su héroe favorito delante de él era all might

All might-gracias a dios que estas bien joven-esas palabras lo sacaron de shock y empezó a buscar su libreta para que lo firmara cuando

All might-buscabas esto-dándole el cuaderno con su firma tal vez se había salido con la presión de aire

Izuku-muchas gracias all might-él quería preguntarle algo importante pero cuando lo iba a ser

All might-bueno necesito llevar a este tipo a la policía-mientras enseñaba al ser en una botella-nos veremos de nuevo joven-mientras daba un gran salto cundo sintió algo en su pierna y vio al chico colgado de ella- hey déjame ir tu fanatismo es demasiado

Izuku-si te suelto moriré-aunque era mentira ya que él podía usar geppo pero no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad

All might-es verdad-

Izuku-yo tengo un montón de cosas que quiero preguntar directamente-

All might-bueno bueno ya entendí así que cierra los ojos y la boca-mientras izuku así caso y all might lo agarraba y buscaba algún lugar donde parar pero justo en ese momento tosió y empezó a salir sangre en su boca-"mierda"-pensó sin darse cuenta de la silueta que volaba detrás de el con unas alas mecánicas

DESPUES EN EL TECHO DE UN EDIFICIO

All might-que fastidio si hablas a las personas de abajo estoy seguro que te bajaran en verdad estoy sin tiempo así que debo irme-

Izuku-espere -mientras lo alcanzaba para que no se fuera

All might-no no esperare -

Izuku-pero -mientras recordaba cómo era antes su infancia y aquella mala noticia que le dieron las lágrimas de su madre los insultos de katsuki ahora no le afectan pero esas cosa que pasaran antes que conociera a su padre y hermanas lo dejaron algo marcado así quería saber la opinión de su más grande héroe-una persona sin kosei puede convertirse en un héroe?-mientras all might se paraba dándole la espalda -puede alguien así ser como tú?-mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando una respuesta de su gran héroe y all might volteaba verlo

All might-sin kosei?-pero justo en ese momento sintió como su tiempo se acabó y empezó a salir vapor de el-"demonios maldición-

Izuku-debe ser porque no tengo kosei -empezó hablar sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba-pero antes siempre se burlaron de mí no sé por qué pero pienso que salvar gente es super genial salvar gente con una sonrisa valiente quiero ser un gran héroe como tu-mientras alzaba la vista y veía ahora un ser esquelético en algún lugar esta all might impactado solo pudo gritar mientras un espectador oculto se impresionaba igual

Izuku-QUE PASO-gritaba desesperado al inicio creyó que era alguien más pero su haki lo hacía saber que era el mismo all might pero como esa era la pregunta

All might-yo soy all might joven-mientras empezaba a escupir sangre de su boca

Izuku-DE NIGUNA MANERA-

All might-alguna vez viste a algún chico en la piscina forzando su postura para parecer musculoso? Es como eso-dijo despreocupado y limpiándose la boca

Izuku-DE NINGUN MODO-dijo desesperado-no puede ser-y en shock-all might es valiente salva a todos con una sonrisa él es el mejor

All might-una sonrisa valiente? Eh-dijo pensativo y se sentó en el suelo-ahora que me has visto así joven asegúrate de no escribir sobre eso en la web accidentalmente-mientras se alzaba la camisa para enseñar una gran herida-esto es una herida que me hizo un enemigo hace cinco años la mitad de mis órganos respiratorio están destruido y perdí mi estomago completo me volví demacrado de tantas cirugías y secuelas ahora puedo ser un héroe por tres horas al día

Izuku-no puede ser hace cinco años ¿fue cuando luchaste contra chainsaw toxica?-

All might-estas bien informado pero un malhechor como ese no podría derrotarme esto no se hiso publico pedí que no se hiciera salvare a la gente con una sonrisa el símbolo de la paz no puede ser desalentado por el mal sonrió para mostrar la presión de los héroes y engañar al miedo que hay dentro de mí los profesionales siempre se arriesgan su vida no puedo simplemente decirte puedes volverte un héroe sin poderes-impactando a izuku

Izuku-ya veo-deprimido y enojando a al espectador al mismo tiempo dándole una mala mirada a all might

All might-si quieres ayudar a otros entonces puedes volverte un oficial de policía por lo general se burlan de ellos porque capturan a los villanos que les dejan en la puerta pero también es una buena ocupación- mientras se levantaba y se retiraba del techo dejando a izuku devastado al oír la respuesta de su supuesto héroe y antes que se deprimiera más POW un golpe en la cabeza lo mando al suelo al levantar la mirada vio a su papa con su armadura de héroe pero sin el casco

Issei-no le hagas caso izuku yo te entrene y te conozco mejor que nadie bueno solo tu mama me gana pero sé que no necesitas un kosei para ser como ese esqueleto que se fue con tus habilidades eres increíble y aun te falta más así que arriba esos ánimos creemos en ti nosotros toda tu familia-mientras izuku se alegraba y recordaba que era verdad antes no era nadie pero con el infernal entrenamiento de su padre ya no incluso podía derrotar a katsuki con facilidad

Izuku-gracias papa-mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrasaba a su padre-por cierto que ases aquí-

Issei-a es que iba para la casa y sentí tu presencia cerca y fui a verte pero al llegar te vi que te pegaste a all might y encontré esto-mostrando al ser de lodo en la botella pero ahora congelado-los seguí y vi todo y este moco iba a despertar así que lo congele para que no viera algo-

Izuku-y que vas a ser con eso-

Issei-bueno lo voy a llevar a la policía tal vez no me gusta quitarle los créditos a los demás pero ahora es justo-mientras izuku lo veía curioso por eso

Izuku-que quieres decir-

Issei-fácil digo yo apareciendo con el villano que all might seguía pero se le escapo y ataco a un indefenso muchacho si no fuera por mi quien sabe que hubiera pasado-mientras así poses de victima exagerada y le dio una mirada de travieso y su hijo solo se rio

Izuku-si papa tenía mucho miedo-mientras se aguantaba su risa

Issei- así es mi niño bueno vamos yo te llevo ya tengo hambre

Era verdad él no tenía kosei pero obtuvo algo mejor que eso y como dijo su padre por que hacerle caso a un rubio idiota mientras ellos crean en él podría hacer lo que sea mientras e issei salía volando con izuku en su espalda un rubio esquelético salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía y muy desesperado ya que se dio cuenta que no traía al villano pero creo que no lo va encontra

bueno hay esta acepto comentarios y sugerencia tal vez en el proximo solamente ponga los poderes de issei e izuku si quieres una habilidad para izuko puedes decir de alguna de esta

habilidad basada en chakra no doujutsu

magia no necesaria mente de fairy tail

zanpakuto cualquiera por cierto solo izuku tendra esta habilidad y no issei talvez tambien sus chicas asi es tambien pueden poner sus chicas la lista lo pondre en el proximo capitulo asi que escoja por que es ISSEI/HAREM IZUKU/HAREM bueno hasta la proxima tal vez la otra semana en vez de esta publica una historia de SAO o tal vez esta quien sabe ni siquiera se si mañana seguire vivo bueno por cierto ya que nadie decidio si toga sea villana o buena utilisare una forma de elegir ancestral con una moneda hora si a dios QUEDA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR EN F.O.R.T.I.N.I.T.E. POR PRIMERA VEZ perdon no lo pude evitar


	4. informacion de issei

Imformacion de issei

Sacred gears(no por poseerlas las ocupara es mas bien su guardian de algunas):

True longinus

Zenith tempest

Annihilation maker

Dimension lost

Boosted gear

Divine divinding

Regulus nemea

Canis likaon

Sephirot graal

Incinerate anthem

Innovate clear

Telos karma

Forbidden balor view

Twilight healing

Sword birth

(y tal vez ponga otras mas en un futuro vuelvo a decir issei cuida la mayoria de ellas de hecho tal vez le de a alguien uno)

Armas:

Los tesoros sagrados de los 7 pecados capitales

Las espadas sagradas de dxd

Harkonnen 1y2 de hellsing

Los tre colmillos de inuyasha

Energias:

Magia

Chakra

Los 3 Haki

Magias:

Todas las slayer de todos los elementos

Espacio

Tiempo

Gravedad

Alquimia todos elementos

Tecnicas de chakra:

Todos los elementos

Habilidades unicas:

Edegan (byakugan sharigan y rinegan juntas)

Harem:

Inko midoriya (principal)

Todas las heroinas profesionales

Momo yaoyorozu

Tsuyu asui

Jirou kyouka

Mitsuki bakugo

Y eso es todo creo bueno hiba a poner el de izuko pero los hiba a spoliear a si que despues lo hare bueno voy a subir una nueva historia solo que de sao ggo es la tempora mas reciente espero que lo lean y acepto sugerencia y demas me aourare para subir el proximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 4

Después de ese mal momento con su ex heroe favorito izuku e issei habian llegado a la residencia hyodon la casa es grande de tres pisos tambien tenian una cafeteria (residencia de keima del anime Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai solo que mas grande) que atendia inko hyodon que a diferencia a su version original habia conservada su figura su cafeteria llamada STILE es muy popular teniendo que contratar meseras y otra cocinera para que la ayudaran ellas tenian cada quien su papel a actuar una es una linda pelinegra muy amable y educada enamorada de izuko pero con una mirada que espantaria a cualquiera lo que le toco ser la sadica para shock de ella llamada maika sakuranomiya luego una muchacha de aspecto infantil pero ajenos a sus compañeras o familia no mostraba emociones pero en confiansa salia su verdadero ser una gran otaku ella es mafuyu hoshikawa ella comparte a issei con inko algo que provoca gracia entre la familia por la diferencia de tamaño su papel es de hermanita menor la siguiente tiene de nombre kaho hinata es una rubia con grandes pe…rsonalidades muy alegre y divertida adicta a los juegos nada ama mas que ellos bueno talves quiere mas a izuko su papel es tsundere la siguiente se llama miu amano es una peliroja con proporciones mas grandes que kaho ella es escritora de mangas xxx en sus tiempos libres al igual que mafuyu cayo por issei y con la aceptacion de inko se agrego a la familia la ultima mesera tiene el papel de idol muy linda de largo pelo blanco pero no importa que bonita sea ella es un chico increible verdad su nombre es hideri hyodon antes kanzaki el era maltrado por su familia gracias a su aspecto y su deseo de ser idolo issei lo salvo y se encariño de el y con el apoyo de sus parejas lo adoptaron a diferencia de su hermano no quiso aprender habilidades de su nuevo padre no para ser heroe si no para protergerse y proteger a su nueva familia (son todas las meseras de blend s)la segunda cocinera que ayuda a inko se llama toga hyodon antes himiko al igual que hideri es adoptada la chica fue maltrada por el horfanato donde estaba tanto que termino en caer en desesperacion a punto de matar a un hombre desafortunado pero en ese momento issei lo evito al enterarse su historia decidio adoptarla terminando con ellos despues de un tiempo empeso una relacion con hideri y por divercion empeso a vestir como chico al tiempo le gusto y quedo con ese estilo todos ellos son una familia llegaron encontrando a toda la familia para cenar empesando a comer se oyo el timbre

Issei-nel puedes abrir la puerta por favor-al sentir las precensias de su invitados

Nel- si papi-le respondio una niña peliverde de 4 años (bleach vercion niña) con un lindo vestido blanco era la hija de issei e inko siendo mitad dragon y sin kosei pero con lo que a visto que hace su padre y su hermanos no le importa asi como izuku es un gran fan de los heroes pricipalmente trece al abrir la puerta vio a sus hermanos menos de sangre y su tal vez su otra mami siendo estos kamui woods ,desutogoro y mt lady una vez llegaron empecaron a cenar en este momento en familia coqueteos de mt lady y rivalidad entre mafuyo miu e inko issei jamas espero pasar por estos momentos cuando paso lo de su universo pero eso era antes ahora disfrutaria esto y luego pensaria en un entrenamiento para izuko

AL DIA SIGUINETE

Despues de ser despertado por su padre al echarle agua fria y entrenar con el junto con sus hemanas le dieron la tarde libre ahora izuko andaba por la ciudad viendo que hacer para pasar el tiempo estaba pasando por el parque y al ver un grupo de gentes mas o menos de su edad y riendose de algo pensando que era un artista callejero se acerco y vio algo curioso en medio del grupo estaba un chico de pelo gris con una buena apariencia como de galan y su vestimenta parecia ser de mucho dinero pero eso no le llamaba la atencion si no lo que tenia enfrente eran ropas muy bonitas y se veia que la que la tnia puesta tenia buenas proporciones pero solo eso se veia ya que no se veia a la persona izuku supo enseguida que era invicible pero se veia como si estuviera agachada y gracias a su fino oidos oyo sollozos a si que supo que hacer

POV TORU

No sabia como todo termino asi al fin a vio logrado invitar al chico mas popular y guapo de la escuela esta euforica se preparo lo mejor que se podia con nueva ropa de marca que tubo que pedirle a su papas compromotiendose en hacer las tareas del hogar llego temprano a su cita pero al llegar la hora adecuada no llego despues de 2horas y ya para retirarse lo vio venir con su grupo de amigos se alegro pero al ver como se beasaba con una chica muy guapa lo fue a recriminar pero lo que recibio fue burlas de que nadie llegaria a gustar de alguien que no se ve y mas ya no sabia que hacer justo cuando hiba a salir corriendo vio como un puño se conecto en la mejilla del chico y salio volando llevandose a 2 de los chicos que estaban a con el al ver bien quien era vio a un peliverde con un cuerpo atletico y con la posicion de sol lo hiso ver mas heroico como un caballero que la protegeria incluso del mas peligroso dragon despues de a ver darles su paliza de la vida a los chicos mientras las chicas del grupo salio corriendo al ver como quedaban sus chicos solo quedando el y ella volteo verla y le dijo

POV NORMAL

Izuko-estas bien -le dijo con preocupacion y dandole la mano algo que acepto y parandose

Toru-si estoy bien gracias-dijo con voz apenada y daba gracias a dios que era invicible para que no viera lo ruborisada que estaba

Izuko-me alegro pero que paso para que todos ellos se burlaran de ti-pero al setir que apreto mas fuerte su mano se dio cuenta que le dolia recordarlo-si no quieres no importa-

Toru -no importa despues de que me salvaste es justo que lo sepas-con voz deprimida y asi le conto lo de su cita soñada y termino como una pesadilla algo que molesto a el chico y queriendo buscarlos para dejarlos peor de como quedaron pero al oir los sollozos de la chica penso que hacer a si que aprovechando que todavia sentia la mano en la suya la apreto mas fuerte y empeso a llevarla a otrolgar dandose cuenta que pasaba pregunto

Toru-que paso a donde vamos?-le dijo mas que por curiocidad ya que habia algo que le decia que confiara en el

Izuko-a una cita-le dijo con una sonrisa algo que si la chica fuera visible la verian tan roja como un tomate

STILE (CASA HYODON)

Hoy todos estaban tranquilos por que no habia clientes muy rara vez pasaba asi que aprovechaban y descansaban solo issei no estaba ya que el estaba vigilando la ciudad mientras cada quien hacia algo mientras esperaban ver si llegaba algun cliente inko estaba en la caja registradora empezaron a oir gritos de shiro y kula volteo a ver por una puerta al fondo por donde se pasaba de la cafeteria a la casa y se abrio brutamente y se vio a las chicas entrar pero lo que le llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos tenian el edegan

Inko-pero como-dijo impresionada

Kula-solo estubimos practicando lo que nos aconsejo papa -

Shiro-pero nos empesamos a sentir agotadas -

Inko-entoces desactivenlo y le preguntamos a su padre-pero antes que lo hicieran llego izuko con toru las chicas voltearon y gracias al edegan vieron a una chica peliazul ojos verdes pero lo que les molesto fue los rastros de lagrima que tenia molestandose pero antes de aventarse contra izuko calleron agotadas al suelo y desapareciendo el edegan pero seguian mirando con enojo a su hermano y gracias a la furia asesina de una mujer se levantaron y empezaron a darle una paliza a izuko mientras toru no sabia que pasaba

?-que linda niña-

Oyo toru y volteo en la puerta estaba issei con los mismo ojos que las chicas tenian y pareciendo que la veia estaba sorprendida al ver al heroe numero dos pero antes de preguntar algo recordo lo que dijo

Toru-puede verme-dijo sorprendida recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa cariñosa

Issei-vamos pequeña te enseño el baño y te lavas la cara mientras los niños juegan-ignorando como su hijo era castigado injustamente por sus princesas pero el no las detendria tendria el poder para gobernar este mundo pero intentar detener dos mujeres realmente cabreadas no gracias no era suicida

 **notas de autor**

 **los unicos dos comentarios golpearon algo pero les dire mi confiable yyyyyy es mi historia no soy el mejor de hecho creo q soy de los peores escritores perotengo esta idea y quise sacarla de mi y si el tema es muy usado yyyy si no te gusta no lo leas como si mi imporatara aqui hay muchas historias de diferentes tipos a si que yo seguire igual si mi historia los inspira ya es ganacia bay bay**


End file.
